Scorpius and Rose, Through The Years
by falluver
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on Scorpius and Rose falling in love at their time at Hogwarts. Fluff, but maybe some more later? We'll see...


**A/N Oh my gosh, long time no see! I know you guys probably want Faberry, so I apologize in advance. I've always had a thing for Scorpius/Rose, so this is where it's coming from. I'd also like to acknowledge that this chapter takes place in second year. I'll hopefully be adding more chapters before this, like when they first met. So yeah. Sorry Gleeks. Potterheads, enjoy!**

**Also, if you haven't already, go follow my Tumblr, falluverwrites! I will also be updating there, and getting to interact with you lovelies! Happy reading!**

* * *

"Okay, class, welcome to your second year," Neville Longbottom announced to his students. "I hope you all had a lovely summer and are ready to get back to work!"

Scorpius Malfoy groaned, along with his posse of Slytherin boys. Summer hadn't been nearly long enough, and he surely wasn't in the mood to battle some more nasty plants in Longbottom's stupid Herbology class. There was only one thing in this class that made him remotely happy, but she was sitting in the front of the room eagerly listening to their silly professor…

"Today, we'll be working with Mandrakes," Longbottom continued, turning his back on the class to pull a box full of earmuffs out of a cabinet. "Back when I was your age, we first learned about Mandrakes in my awkward phase. That's certainly a good story..."

The gorgeous girl in the front laughed, but Scorpius rolled his eyes. Longbottom was always droning on about his time at school, when he and his friends defeated Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It never failed to bother Scorpius when people did that; everyone seemed to know more about that time than he did, because Scorpius' father never spoke of it. Scorpius had realized his father must have _something_ to tell about what had happened at Hogwarts so many years ago, but he knew better than to bother him with questions about the past.

Scorpius shook himself out of thoughts about Draco, and settled for gazing at the beautiful scarlet-haired Gryffindor as Longbottom explained the lesson. Blimey, she was so flawless…

"And let's begin!" Longbottom announced suddenly, at a much higher volume. The girl in the front flew out of her seat and to a table cluttered with potted plants.

"Hey, Rose," one of her friends, Annabel Finnigan whispered to her. Rose leaned in as Annabel whispered in her ear. When Annabel finished, Rose looked at Scorpius and giggled.

"Hi." Scorpius raised his hand to wave, but immediately felt foolish and dropped it.

"Come on boys, get to work," Longbottom said, suddenly grabbing Scorpius' shoulder and pushing him towards a table with his friends. "Don't forget your earmuffs."

"Earmuffs," Scorpius grumbled when Longbottom was out of earshot. "What do we need earmuffs for? It isn't even cold in here!"

His best friend, Goyle shrugged and forcefully tugged on the bunch of leaves in front of him. The whole plant was pulled out, along with brown roots strongly resembling a human baby. Before Scorpius could really get a good look, though, the plant let out a high, blood-curdling scream. Scorpius and his friends hurriedly covered their ears, but Goyle was too late. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The whole class turned to stare.

"What did I tell you!?" Longbottom yelled, quickly grabbing the Mandrake from Goyle's grasp. He potted it before continuing. "This is why you wear earmuffs! I'm taking Mr. Goyle here to the infirmary. While I'm gone, Rose Weasley is in charge."

Half of the class groaned, but Scorpius turned to see Rose grinning smugly. "Thank you, _Professor_," she said. Longbottom laughed softly as he cast Wingardium Leviosa and lifted the sleeping Goyle out of the room.

As soon as the professor was gone, Rose flitted over to Scorpius' table with the box of earmuffs. "You know, it would really suit you boys to listen to what our teachers tell us. If these had been full grown Mandrakes, you would have all been _killed. _Our professors tell us these things to keep us safe."

"Oh, bugger off, Weasley," Zabini sneered.

"Cut it out!" Scorpius shot back at him. "You're only angry because she's right and you know it."

Zabini glowered, but bit his tongue. Scorpius was the leader of their group, and what he said, went. "Thanks, Scorpius," Rose crooned, beaming. Scorpius blushed.

"Rose!" Annabel called, gesturing for her friend to come back. Rose left, and Scorpius slumped back in his chair.

"Let's get this over with," he sighed, yanking out his Mandrake after they all put on their earmuffs. The Mandrake screamed, but the sound was much more bearable when it was muffled. It wriggled in his grasp, making it nearly impossible to shove it in the pot.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Rose yelled to him, suddenly by his side. She took the Mandrake from his hand and stuck it in the pot forcefully, patting the soil around it. It stopped crying immediately. "Now that's better," she announced.

"It's not that tricky, now is it?" Rose asked Scorpius softly. She stroked his cheek with her gloved hand.

"Erm- No- Uh, of course not," he stammered, turning red. His friends guffawed.

"Right, then, back to work," she ordered in a serious tone before stomping off to another table.

Scorpius beamed despite his friends' teasing. And that day in Herbology, nobody potted more Mandrakes than Scorpius.

* * *

Herbology ended, and Scorpius sauntered out on a cloud. The sun beat down, and he squinted up at the older students practicing Quidditch in a field.

James Potter swooped down by Scorpius. "'Ey, Malfoy," he greeted, stifling a laugh.

"Hey Potter. What's got you all worked up?"

"Oh, nothing," James replied, grinning. "I just wanted to wish you luck for the match later." Scorpius nodded to his friend.

The third year flew back up, and turned back. "Oh, and Malfoy," he called playfully, "you've got some dirt on your face."

Scorpius blanched as the Quidditch players and his classmates all laughed. He rubbed his face, and mounds of soil from Rose's glove fell down in clumps. He turned to see her laughing with her Gryffindor friends, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'll get you back, Weasley," Scorpius sneered, trying hard to look genuinely angry.

Rose only smiled back. "Looking forward to it, Malfoy."

TBC

* * *

**So, tell me what you thought! I looove reviews! And suggestions are VERY welcome... I can't give these guys a whole 7 years of adventure by myself ;) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
